Dark Betrayal and A Wedding Crasher
by XxKlainelover12Xx
Summary: Its a week until Riven's and Musa's Wedding day.But just because you recived a invite.Doesnt you'll be at the wedding..What dark secrets will be revealed and what friendships will be broken forever.
1. Chapter 1

Hi I'm Shine Shine. I have wrote a story before but it wasn't very

good so I hope this one is better .I thank bizziebloom13 (My big sister) for helping with my and spelling and grammar.. And this sounds a bit her story Everyone has their problems but it's different and she got stuck with hers but she said I could use the idea. Soo Take it up with her if you have a problem Thanks :-)

Chapter 1-Riven's new life

Riven sat at the table eating his dinner it's a week until he and Musa are going to be married and

he was getting cold feet all he could think about was what he did to Musa.

He cheated on her with her number one best friend. What was he thinking?

Then he asked her to marry him! How was he ever going to tell her? So he

decided not to tell her she was just so happy if she wasn't doing something

else she would be looking at her engagement ring. It was beautiful sometimes he would say its almost as beautiful as would just smile and carry on looking at it then carry on doing whatever she was doing

"Did you like your dinner" Smiled Musa

"It was lovely sweetie" He smiled back

"That's good,Do you have room for pudding its your favourite,apple and black berry crumble"

"Yeah alright. if you insist" He laughed

" Okay just wait for the ice cream to melt a bit more"  
>"Okay,I'm just going upstairs"<p>

"Sure. I'll call you when it ready,okay?

"Yeah whatever" He said

Riven went upstairs and called Layla

"Hello"

"Hi Layla look me and you we're...we're over"

"What?" She exclaimed  
>"I'm sorry. I'm getting married in one week. Please understand I didn't want it to go so far I hope you understand what I mean. Its not your fault goodbye" He explained sadly<p>

"No! Its not over! You and Musa won't be getting married well not if I have any thing to do with it!"

She said furiously. Slamming the phone down on him.

Layla slid down the wall and put her hands over her eyes trying to stem the flow of tears. When she heard a voice behind her.

"What's the matter? Why are you crying?" Nabu asked worriedly

_Cliffhanger :-) I'm going to have the next chapter up as soon as possible and thanks again to bizziebloom13 for helping me and thanks to whoever s reading! :-)_


	2. Lies,lies and even more lies?

Chapter-2 Lie's, lie's and even more lie's

Layla stopped for a moment and tried to think what to say. Without getting herself into trouble and still manage to stop the wedding.  
>"Layla. What's wrong honey? You can tell me. I'm listening" He said<br>"Okay, I found out Riven's cheating on Musa " She paused to look up at his face

"Who Layla? Who's Riven cheating with, I need to know" He said urgently  
>"Bloom" She said breathed out slowly<p>

"What? I need to tell Sky. How could they do this?" He said confused

"What? No you cant!" She said putting on a worried voice.

"I know your scared. But you can trust me I'll protect you" He said smiling down at her

"Now. I'm going to see Sky. Okay?" He said softly stroking her hair.

"Okay" She said quietly

When he left Layla laughed softly to herself. 

Eraklyon

Sky was laying on the couch with Bloom laying across is his chest. She had a bowl of popcorn on her stomach and her and Sky were helping themselves to I while watching some old film.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Sky sat up and called for them to come in.

"Sir,The prince of Andros is here" The butler said bowing

Sky frowned but nodded.

"Bring him in" He said

The butler nodded bowing out of the room.

"I wonder what he wants" Sky said

Bloom sat up as well as Sky shifted upwards. She leant down to pick up the TV controller an paused the movie.

"You could try asking him" Bloom said sweetly

Sky just rolled his eyes at his wife.

The butler suddenly cleared his throat catching the attention of the King and Queen who both turned to him.

"The Prince of Andros" He said bowing out of the room

"Nabu! Hi" Sky said

Nabu glared past him at Bloom who just flicked her eyes between them both frowning.

"Hi Sky, We need to talk" He said darkly whilst looking at Bloom

"Sure, Go ahead" He said looking at Nabu who was looking at Bloom

"Shouldn't you be worried?" Nabu said glaring at Bloom

"Why should I be worried? I haven't done anything wrong" Bloom replied looking confused

"Give it up Bloom!" Nabu snapped.

"Layla told me everything" He continued

"I Have no idea what your talking about!" Bloom snapped looking annoyed 

Nabu turned to Sky.

"She's cheating on you with Riven" He snarled

"Excuse me?" Both Bloom and Sky exclaimed at the same time

"Oh please! Don't pretend to look surprised" Nabu growled

Bloom eyes filled with tears as she turned to Sky

"Sky. I swear to you. I haven't cheated on you" She said tearfully

She vaguely heard Nabu snort and turned to glare at him.

"How dare you?" She snapped her temper and voice rising.

"Come into my home and accuse me of cheating on my husband? When you have no proof what so ever?" She continued

"Oh please! Riven confessed it all to Layla!" He yelled back

"And you were there,Were you? When this so called conversation happened?" She roared

"That isn't the point! And anyway why would Riven make something up like that? A week before his wedding?"

"And you didn't think to ask him? Coz I don't see you storming into Riven and Musa's home and trying to break them up"

"Enough!" Sky roared making both Bloom and Nabu jump.

"Nabu. I think that you should leave" Sky said slowly and calmly

"Excuse me?" Nabu replied incredulously

"Your letting her stay?" He said in disbelief

"What me and my wife do is none of your concern. So if you'll excuse us" He said struggling to keep his cool

"Fine. Whatever" Nabu snapped storming out.

Sky turned to face Bloom who was pale and shaking with anger.

"I think we need to have a chat. Don't you?" Sky said raising his eyebrows

_So I Know Nabu sound really OCC here but that's just he way it came .Thanks to my reviewer and again to bizziebloom13 for her help and I hope you all enjoy_

_Shine Shine xx_


End file.
